


Kiss from a Rose

by Azura_Hoshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Guitarist Park Chanyeol, M/M, Some Humor, Vocalist Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura_Hoshi/pseuds/Azura_Hoshi
Summary: Baekhyun is in love with his band's guitarist Chanyeol. Everything is alright until their manager asks them to kiss for fanservice. What will Baekhyun do?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Kiss from a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this at 12am now its almost 2am tht i m posting this. Its is my first ChanBaek fic, so comments and con.criticism is very well appreciated

Baekhyun announced that they were gonna perform Nothin' for the encore stage. At that, the crowd erupted in cheers. He was moving around, waving at everyone, nailing the vocals. He was back on the main stage for his last verse, right when the guitar solo starts he is walking towards the guitarist. It was all fabricated, but the feelings that Baekhyun held for Chanyeol were real. 

Chanyeol's fingers were still picking the guitar when a hand on his shoulder pulled him down for a kiss. It was a brief lip-lock. Chanyeol struck last chords before the song ended and the stage lights turned dim.

* * *

The after-party was a nightmare for Baekhyun. He was contemplating between drinking the night away or returning to his hotel room and crying all night. His heart ached to claim Chanyeol as his, the only thing that's stopping him is himself. He thinks Chanyeol is already in a relationship because the taller is always smiling at his phone love-struck. 

His manager had messaged him last night, about the kiss. At first, he was going to say no, but the temptation to kiss Chanyeol was greater, even if it was faked. He made sure Chanyeol was okay with it. Asking him again and again. He didn't want to force himself on the taller. It was all for fanservice after all.

 _One-shot, Two-shot_. Baekhyun should have stopped but nahhhhhh. He was always impulsive. That's how he ended up drunk and leaning on Chanyeol. The taller was sober for someone who downed a bottle of champagne. "Chanyeollieee~~~~" Baekhyun called

The taller was helping him get up. "What is it, Hyung?" Baekhyun wanted to roll his eyes "Chanyeollieee, why won't you look at meeee~~~" He whines stomping his feet. Chanyeol was having none of it. He holds Baekhyun around the waist and is taking him out to the car waiting outside. When he settles Baekhyun in and is pulling away Baekhyun holds his sleeve, a pout adorning his face "Ride with me. YOU NEVER RIDE WITH ME!" Baekhyun is throwing a fit maybe that was just because he was drunk or he was really angry about it, nonetheless without making much fuss Chanyeol gets in.

Baekhyun is silent for a while but then "Chanyeollieee~~~ why won't you look at me?" Chanyeol, who was gazing out the window looks at Baekhyun "I am looking at you right now, Hyung..." The vocalist nods his head in a no "No, Chanyeollieee~ Why won't you look at me like I am the prettiest thing in the world? Am I not pretty? Baekhyunnieee isn't prettyyy????" Chanyeol's eyes widen comically He wants to tell baekhyun a million things but for now, he just says "Hyung you are pretty... so so so pretty. Why would you say that you aren't pretty? You are the prettiest person I know..." He holds Baekhyun's cheek with his hand as if coaxing a child. He puts the shorter's head on his shoulder prompting him to sleep. The day finally taking a toll on Baekhyun. He slips into a deep slumber.

* * *

Baekhyun wakes up, opening his eyes, he looks at the ceiling. It wasn't the same as his room, nor was the bed. He sits up quickly, rubbing his eyes. His head was killing him but more than that his lack of clothes, he was just in his boxer and a giant shirt. Nonono, he didn't even want to think about it. 

He looks at his clothes from yesterday nicely folded on the chair. He picks them up, running for the front door. When Chanyeol's voice sends shivers down his spine "Where the hell do you think you are going?" The taller sounded angry, and right now Baekhyun just wanted to hide. "Baekhyun hyung..." Chanyeol's voice is closer than before "Hyung at least put your pants on..." he turns Baekhyun around seeing fresh tears on the shorter's face, it alarmed him. 

"Hyung are u okay? Are you hurt??" Chanyeol wipes the others face, searching him for some kind of injury or discomfort. Baekhyun just falls against the younger's chest "Why are you like this?" The taller is puzzled what did he do? "Like what hyung?" he asks "You care too much, Chanyeol. I m sorry for everything." He hugs the taller tighter "I should go, we should forget about last night. This wasn't right. What about your lover? This is so messed up, I m never drinking ever again." 

Baekhyun tries putting his pants while Chanyeol is trying to process everything "Wait, here" Chanyeol orders him. He returns with an Advil and a glass of water. He hands it to now dressed, Baekhyun which the older takes thanking Chanyeol "I brought you to my room since you were asleep, I changed you into my shirt because I know you don't like sleeping with pants on... other than that I didn't touch you. I was on the couch whole night I swear!" Baekhyun chokes, He was panicking for nothing, then he feels bad, Is it even comfortable sleeping on a couch at night? "And about last night, I wanted to talk to you when you were sober. You are pretty hyung, I like you." Chanyeol catches the glass before it hit the ground Baekhyun just wanted to perish into dust no wait! CHANYEOL LIKES HIM! "WHAT?!?!" he wants to fucking fly away just like the butterflies in his system.

"I said I like you, hyung. Like very much, for a long time now. It's okay if you don't, I just think you have the right to know." He throws himself on the taller "I LIKE YOU TOO!!! YOU GIANT OAF!!! I LOVE YOU! SO FUCKING MUCH YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!" then the thought hits him again he puts his feet back on the ground "What about your lover?" Chanyeol chuckles "I am not in a relationship, hyung. Why would you even think that?" 

Baekhyun scratches his head "Then why would you look at your phone, with dreamy eyes as if you are in love...?" Chanyeol blushes, and it's a sight to behold, faint pink on cheeks, red elf ears, he looks cute. He is opening and closing his mouth like a fish "How are you so observant?" He asks in last, Baekhyun tsks turning around trying to leave. A sudden hand on his wrist stops him "Now that you know I like you, I might as well as tell you this. Do you know user ' _parkchanbaek_ ' on twitter Baekhyun nods his head "what about it?" Chanyeol fidgets with his hand and sleeve before muttering "It's my fan account which I made for you, So you won't know it's me" 

Baekhyun is pushing Chanyeol further in the apartment "How dare you Chanyeol? How dare you be so cute?" Chanyeol stumbles on the arm of the sofa before sitting properly on it. The older is still standing "Will you court me Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asks, Chanyeol moves his head in the attempt of kissing the older, as his answer but Baekhyun stops him by putting a hand on his chest. "Use your words, baby" defeated, Chanyeol answers "Yes," eyes hopeful, awaiting some kind of physical contact from Baekhyun. 

The older pulls out his phone calling someone "Manager-nim can you arrange return-tickets for tonight instead of the afternoon. Two of them... For me and Chanyeol. Yeah I know, the next concert is after 2 days we have plenty of time to practise." the older bites his lips "We just wanna enjoy Japan a little bit more. So please try arranging them. Thanks, manager-nim. We love you." Baekhyun makes a kissing sound before ending the call. "You know you could have done that after giving me a kiss or a hug," Chanyeol says grumpily wrapping his arms around his chest. "Oh honey, I did this before because if once I start kissing you," He sits on Chanyeol lap tracing the other's lips with his thumb, "I don't trust myself to stop." 

**Author's Note:**

> hehe, Did you like it?
> 
> You can [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.qa/azura_hoshi) me  
> Follow me on twitter @ [ azura_hoshi ](https://twitter.com/azura_hoshi) I am funny I swear  
> Stream [ Nothin' ](https://youtu.be/yClGpsAUm84)  
> The title of the work is taken from the song Kiss from a Rose by Seal


End file.
